


up and down the road to you

by mulgogish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Historical Inaccuracy, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Alternating, Science Fiction, Slow Build, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Time Travel, hinted jungxiao bc i want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: The things Sungchan had said and done in the past hour are questionable, yet the two insisted to let him stay with Chenle in the meantime. In the meantime, which in this case, they don't know how long.The elevator dings, and he barely hears it as Sungchan won't stop asking if 2020 has flying cars or levitating scooters."They're working on it."
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	up and down the road to you

**Author's Note:**

> it's me again!!!  
> ...and im honestly so embarrassed, im so glad yall dont know me ;(  
> reminders!!:  
> i used their kr ages so 2020 - 01z are 20 year olds, and i also changed the others' ages like, you'll see, but you don't(1) have to think much about it...hopefully  
> i dont(2) have an idea how kr looked like in the 90s,,,  
> dont(3) take the light angst seriously this is nonsense pls i wrote it for fun hhh  
> enjoy! ♡♡♡

**(1997, June 18 - Seoul, South Korea - 12:36pm)**

Sungchan was not about to be late for his baby brother's fourth month birthday. He should not be because he has the ingredients to every single dish his mother will make. If he walks really fast he might make it before one, but the Ahjumma at the market was really trying to get more money from him. 

How is a kilo of banana 500 won? That's very expensive, and it's not even the exported ones. The meat is pretty in demand these days. It made finding cheaper ones easy. As expected, summer is the time for picnics in the park. There are new parks being built near the town, he makes sure to tell that to his mother so they could visit it when it's done. 

You could say twenty is a bit old to think of playing in the park with his brother, but Sungchan is still nineteen, he'll turn twenty in a few months. Right now though, he wants to see the park.

While walking on the pavement, with the afternoon summer sun blinding him in each step, Sungchan catches a glimpse of a stray cat running just a few feet in front of him. It has brown and white fur, pretty small but fast. 

"Kitty!" He exclaims following the cat when it rounds a corner. "Where are you going?" Sungchan mumbles to himself, completely forgetting that he has two bags filled with ingredients in his hands. 

The cat enters, from how it looks, a half-finished building. Sungchan realized this must be the new apartment their neighbors were talking about. It's a good one, he thinks. It's time to stack up to accommodate more people instead of buying land and building a house that would cost millions to make. This is somehow a genius move, he counters to himself. He just hopes they won't come to a time where all he would see when he looks up are tall buildings covering the sky. How upsetting would that be. 

He gets out of his stupor when he hears the cat's meow echoes through the stairs. Sungchan walks up to the unfinished stairs that have no railings yet. It's dangerous, concerned more about the cat's well-being. 

"You shouldn't be running around here, kitty." Sungchan says to no one, his voice echoing once he reaches the third floor. The cat is standing, looking like he was waiting for Sungchan to get there, right in front of a door. "What did you find?" Sungchan eyes the cat before averting his eyes to the closed door. 

The cat meows again, Sungchan walks closer to the door, biting his lower lip as he contemplates on what he's about to do. "Should I?" 

Truthfully, he shouldn't open it because something might eat him alive if he thinks about it enough. It could also be that nothing will come up if he opens, might just be a bunch of supply equipment for the workers. So, with those thoughts in his mind, Sungchan shrugs, choosing to feed his curiosity he opens the door. 

What a wrong move that was, really. 

Upon opening, Sungchan immediately spots a light radiating from the inside. He couldn't decipher what it is even as he's succumbed to its space. The door angrily closes, and he could faintly hear the cat meowing from outside. 

He couldn't hear his screams, if he's doing it. But he can feel that he still has the bags of groceries he's been holding. Sungchan closes his eyes as the light gets blinding. He tries to think that this is just some dream, because Korea has been bringing Science Fiction movies from the west and his father is obsessed with it in the interim. It might be the cause of his nightmares. 

Once he opens his eyes again, he concludes it's not a dream or a nightmare. Sungchan tried holding his hand out to grab the door knob, when he did it was locked. The light continues to steady him in his position, making him unable to move around as freely as he desires. 

  
  
  
  


**(2020, April 19 - Seoul, South Korea - 2:33 pm)**

The place is so dusty, he thinks he might get an allergy in no time. To be fair, he does have an allergy. To cats. But that won't stop him from taking care of his three adorable ones. 

Thinking of his cats at home, Jeno begins walking up to the third floor to inspect for anything else. By anything else he means nothing. This place has been abandoned for more than two decades, and he thinks the board is crazy for wanting to make something of it. The land in Yeonju is big enough for a mall and an apartment complex, why can't they just go with it. There are too many apartments in Seoul. It's getting boring not being able to see the skyline because of the amount of buildings in the city. 

Sighing, Jeno continues his tour up the stairs. He could hear the others' echoes bouncing from downstairs. He spots a door just across the stairs. Trudging closer, to look for anything, really, so Chenle won't call him lazy, Jeno tries to unlock it. 

There must be something in there, he keeps hearing a light buzzing, as if a machine has been kept there running for a while. He's checking to know if this won't be the reason the place won't explode. 

Jeno jiggles some more, he makes use of his strength when the door knob isn't budging. A pull, and then another, and the door finally opens. Although, a grown man isn't what he's expecting leaping forward and dropping to the dusty concrete ground. 

He saunters to the man to help him up when he hears louder buzzing from inside of the door. Jeno looks up from the man to the noise, his eyes widening when he notices a round object. The center is producing a radiating light that seems like it won't end. Right then, he hears a cough from the man lying beside him.

The machine buzzes louder before it crackles into pieces. Jeno flinches, holding the man up as they try to get away as far as possible to the machine. He hears a strangled noise from the other when the machine bursts and dies down. 

"The ingredients..." Jeno hears the other mumbles. When he looked up, he noticed how tall the other one was. Said man is looking at the destroyed bags in his hands, only a piece of scallion left. He looks at Jeno with his big eyes, and it tells him how upset he is about it.

"Hey!" Jeno looks behind them, the echoes are louder this time. "What was that noise?" He could hear Donghyuck's concerned voice from below. Chenle follows asking if he's okay. 

"Yeah, I'll-" Jeno looks back at the taller man he found inside the supply closet. "We'll go down." He hears the confusion from the two upon hearing his call. 

-

"Who is that?" Donghyuck begins, scanning the person beside Jeno with a scowl on his face. "Tacky," He tells himself after inspecting the other's clothes. "But he's good looking, so it works." 

"I found him trapped in the supply closet." Jeno explains, looking at the guy to ask him if he's alright.

"Oh, great, a man trapped in a supply closet inside an abandoned building." Donghyuck complains endlessly, it's nothing new for them. He taps Chenle's shoulder when the other continues to read the papers in his hand. "Chenle, are you sure they want to buy this one?" 

Chenle hums, looking up to his friends and to the unknown man next to Jeno. He gives him a once over before averting his eyes to Donghyuck. "They already did. They're pretty consistent with their investments. Locked man or not, they want this place." He explains nonchalantly, going back to the papers in his hand as he walks over to the broken window. 

"Hey, what's your name?" Jeno has the decency out of all of them to ask the quiet man. 

The person looks back at him, eyes shaking. It must have been a traumatizing experience being trapped in there for who knows how many hours. Not knowing if anyone would be there to get you out. "Sungchan." His voice squeaked, barely opening his mouth. Jeno has to lean closer to understand what he said. 

"Sungchan, okay." Jeno nods to himself. "Sungchan, do you know how long you've been there?" 

"Uh," He looks at the broken window where Chenle is currently standing at. The sun is still up, though, a bit brighter than the last time he saw it. "What time is it?"

Donghyuck unlocks his phone to view the time. "Fifteen minutes to three o'clock, why?" 

They hear a groan coming from Sungchan. "Mom is going to kill me." He sighs, dangling the lone scallion in his hand. "I've been there for two hours."

Donghyuck chuckles, walking towards Sungchan to pat his back. "Do you know your way back?"

"We could drive him there." Jeno suggests with a shrug. Chenle hears this and looks away from where he's inspecting the unpainted walls. 

"We can't." He insists. "We have to use your car to get back to the building."

Jeno waves him off, "I'm not your personal driver, Chenle. Besides, we'll drop him off and go on our way." 

-

The way to Sungchan's place was filled with silence. Chenle was messaging a few employees while rereading the files sent to him that morning. They headed to the building as soon as they were done with the conference meeting that morning, since there will be another one that evening with other foreign investors. 

The three of them haven't been working long together. Jeno and Donghyuck got into the company almost at the same time. They did their internship together even though they're from a different university. Chenle, on the other hand, didn't need an internship. 

His family owns the company, being the only one studying in South Korea at the moment, he was called to run the company by the time he reached twenty. He's three years younger than both his friends, but he's wiser, and he's born to be the company's director some time in his life anyway. 

Sungchan keeps mumbling beside Donghyuck about how hightech Jeno's car is. He tilts his head in confusion, knowing that Jeno has had the car when he turned twenty. It's not a new model, in fact, he's saving up to buy a nicer one.

"You said Jungnim-dong?" Jeno grunts, stopping the car at the address Sungchan told him. 

"Yeah, thank you guys!" Sungchan smiles at them as Chenle glances from the rearview mirror. He goes back to reading the files in his lap after nodding at him. 

Sungchan exits the car in a haste, the rest watch him as he walks by the empty lot a few houses away from where Jeno parked his car. His brows pinched, smile fading once he stops at the spot where their house should be standing. 

"Jeno," Chenle speaks, eyes still on the files. "Why aren't you driving?"

"Are you serious?" The older exhales, exasperatedly, even as Chenle pays little mind to him. "The guy we found in an abandoned building is now looking at an empty lot thinking his house is there." 

"Oh! Oh god," Jeno looks behind him when Donghyuck exclaims. His forefinger pointed to where Sungchan is. "Oh god what is happening?"

  
  


Sungchan's mind wanders to why their house is currently not in the same place he's memorized for the past twenty years of his life. Other houses are here, though, they smell of new paint. They're quite bigger than he remembers. Scanning the place for anything familiar, Sungchan then caught a voice calling a name he's familiar with. 

"Joohyun! Are you coming?" The voice is coming from the other side. He stares at the girl with short brown hair. 

Another girl emerges from a yellow gate, beaming at the girl who called her. Sungchan eyes her, smiling as he finally knows someone. But, Joohyun looks so grown up. This can't be the Joohyun he knows, though, because this one looks older than him. Joohyun is still a kid, a little girl who loves tying his hair into haphazardly made braids for fun. 

Still, he calls the said girl his name. "Joohyun! Have you seen my parents?" Sungchan walks closer just as Joohyun backs up, eyeing him warily. 

"Who are you?" Joohyun mutters, looking at Sungchan's face to his clothes. 

"I'm Sungchan? You remember Sungchan oppa?" Sungchan is all smiles, remembering tiny Joohyun who he had to babysit when her grandmother was sick making her parents leave her to his care for a few days. Even with his uncertainty of the situation, he tries to put on a welcoming smile. 

"Sungchan..." Joohyun begins losing her focus, blinking when her eyes wander back to Sungchan's face. "No, no. You can't be him." 

"But I am him!"

"No--"

"Joohyun, babe!" Joohyun snaps her head towards the girl a few feet behind her. "Let's go!" 

"Uh, oh." Shaking her head, she gives Sungchan another look before walking away. 

Sungchan's brows furrowed deeper, turning to see if the others caught the scene that just happened. What he saw was Jeno opening the passenger seat's door while pushing Chenle outside. He walks closer to the car; he could now hear that they're forcing Chenle to get him out of the situation.   
  


"Stop pushing me!" Chenle yells, smacking the files on Jeno's arms. Donghyuck continues to yell behind the driver's seat. "It's his life!" Chenle struggles to hold onto the car seat. But before they could go on with the ruckus, Sungchan clears his throat. 

The two stop pushing Chenle, while the poor guy halts his movements to look outside the opened door. 

"I don't know what happened." 

Jeno sighs, fixing his crumpled shirt thanks to Chenle's grabby hands. "Well, Sungchan, from the looks of it, that girl almost called the police on you."

"Who is that by the way?" Donghyuck asks once he opens the back seat door for Sungchan even when Chenle protests. 

When Sungchan sits back next to Donghyuck, he begins talking about Joohyun. About their neighborhood. How perplexed he is at the moment upon seeing the empty lot of their once home. It's only been two hours for him, but it feels longer than that. He has no idea what happened while he was trapped inside the supply closet with a weird looking machine. He tells them this while playing with his checkered flannel, eyes staring at his lap. 

"I'm sorry to ask but, what year do you think it is?" Donghyuck interrupts the silence, followed by a few complaints from the two in front. 

"Stop with your shit, Hyuck."

"You watch too much scifi." 

Sungchan looks up to Donghyuck, his forehead creasing. "Summer, 1997."

He hears a collective gasp from the three, and gives them a questioning look. Before he could utter another word, Chenle clears his throat. 

"Sungchan, it's Spring of 2020." 

-

More complaining ensues just as Jeno parks at the basement parking lot of Chenle's apartment complex. Even as Donghyuck pushes him and Sungchan out of the car, he couldn't stop asking why he's the one who has to watch over the guy. 

"Because we're headed here anyway." Jeno tells, unhelpfully. "We'll call you once we find enough information on him." 

His name is Jung Sungchan, upon further questioning from both his friends. Apparently, he's turning twenty this September — if that's even his real age. While he looks like it, they can't be too sure. He's asked them to drop him off to his house only to find the place voided. The things Sungchan had said and done in the past hour are questionable, yet the two insisted to let him stay with him in the meantime. In the meantime, which in this case, they don't know how long. 

The elevator dings, and he barely hears it as Sungchan won't stop asking if 2020 has flying cars or levitating scooters. 

"They're working on it." Chenle answers, tiredly, taking his bag to the couch before opening the door to his room. 

As he goes back to the living room, Chenle catches Sungchan staring at the glass wall across the couch. This area has the best view, he's glad he's asked his father to buy this for him before anyone could. 

"What floor are we in?" Sungchan speaks, eyes still dazed while looking at the city outside. 

"Fortieth." Chenle mumbles, sitting on the couch and opening his laptop. A few contracts have to be schemed through before being sent to the board of directors for approval. 

"You live here?"

"Yeah, this whole floor." 

"What about the rest of the building?"

"It's a high-rise apartment complex in Seoul, Sungchan ssi. I have the penthouse, the other people have the regular ones." He frustratingly explains with a loud sigh. Chenle looks up to find Sungchan staring back at him with an unknown look. "What?"

"So Seoul really did change into this kind of city, huh?" He says more to himself as he sits on the other end of the couch. "Never thought I'd see that day."

Chenle couldn't help but snort at the taller's bewilderment. "You sound so old." 

"Because I am." 

"Yeah, okay whatever." 

Chenle goes back to scheming contract files from the emails sent to him. He pays no mind to Sungchan as the taller examines his loft. He would ask questions from time to time and Chenle would quickly answer. 

He gets a call from Jeno a few minutes later, when he was reading the proposal about a controversial microchip being used for an AI robot. Chenle glances at his phone and picks it up. 

"Chenle," He could hear Jeno's frantic panting from the other line, sensing that what he's about to say isn't something good. "I found some files from Detective Oh's documents. There seems to be none other than this one folder about Sungchan." 

"Stop stalling." 

"Okay, what I found out was, apparently, Sungchan has been missing for twenty three years."   
  


"Are you crazy?" Chenle didn't mean to yell. But what Jeno just said is absurd. Missing for twenty years means Sungchan has been missing even before he was born. That's not something you hear everyday. 

"I'm serious, Chenle. It's a cold case; Detective Oh has no idea why I'm asking him about someone I shouldn't have known. Considering I was born a year after he'd gone missing." 

Chenle watches as Sungchan opens the fridge for something to eat. He did tell the taller he can eat whatever he likes if he's hungry. 

"You have to keep an eye on him until we find more traces." Jeno speaks again. This time Chenle did shout on purpose, walking inside his bedroom to avoid the obvious elephant in the room. 

"No! Why would I keep an eye on him? I have a meeting in two hours. " 

"Don't worry about that. Donghyuck asked Jungwoo hyung to attend for you."

Chenle sputters, glaring at the vase beside his bedside table. "That's exactly why I should be worried."

"Just, just take a day off, okay?"

"What if he's dangerous?"

Jeno has the audacity to laugh at him. "Don't worry about that, too. Sungchan has no record of any sorts."

"Well, we might not know yet." 

"Good bye, Chenle."

Jeno hangs up on him, forcing him to unlock his bedroom door, and heads back to the living room to finish reading the files and emails while taking care of a man who supposedly has been missing for twenty three years, yet managed to look as young as him.

-

He's accepted the fact that he's going to have to take care of Sungchan until they find more information about him. With that said, Chenle has had the helpers clean and prepare the other room for Sungchan to stay until then. 

The next day was even more perplexing as Sungchan has never used or seen a coffee maker. Chenle wakes up to Sungchan fiddling with the said machine. His shoulder crouched to a lower position as he inspected the toaster next to it. 

"You wanna have breakfast?" Chenle interrupts, grabbing a cup from the counter. He turns on the coffee maker earning a surprised gasp from the taller guy. 

"You make coffee with that? No thermos?" Sungchan has his mouth open as the hot liquid pours down the cup Chenle puts underneath the machine. 

"I could, but this is easier."

"Cool." 

What Chenle has noticed, too, is that Sungchan uses slang and abbreviated words often but words from the 90s. So, even though it's a slang word, it's still hard to understand for someone born in the twenty-first century. He shakes his head while watching Sungchan eat the waffle he made with the waffle maker. Chenle had to guide him until he was able to make his own.   
  


After breakfast, they head to the company for Chenle's daily work routine. Jeno met them at the basement parking lot again. No matter how much he says he's not Chenle's driver, it's looking like he is from Sungchan's perspective. 

They had to borrow some of Jungwoo's work clothes for Sungchan. He can't go to the office while wearing the same shirt he's worn for twenty three years. Besides, Chenle and Jeno's clothes won't fit him. He's too tall to wear Donghyuck's clothes as well. 

As Jeno stops the car in front of the building, he tells them to meet him for lunch again to discuss what happened to Sungchan. Chenle waves back before entering the building. Remembering that Sungchan doesn't have a company card, he tells the guard that he's his new assistant. 

"He still hasn't received one yet." 

The guard nods, letting Sungchan in using Chenle's card. They take the elevator to the top floor where his office is located. 

They met a few people who greeted Chenle on the way to his office. They look at Sungchan, but forgoes asking Chenle any question until Na Jaemin blocks the two of them from entering Chenle's office. 

Jaemin is a good friend of his just as Donghyuck and Jeno. Sometimes he gets too nosy for his liking but he gets what he wants. So, he has no choice but to answer the older. 

"New assistant."

"You're firing Jungwoo?" Jaemin stares at Sungchan, scandalized, and gives the same stare to Chenle. 

"No. In fact, I'm promoting Jungwoo into Head of Finance. Fire Mr. Jo, he's not doing anything anyway." Chenle shrugs, passing behind Jaemin when the guy doesn't answer back. 

"Are you sure you can fire anyone?" Sungchan carefully asks once Chenle settles to his seat. 

"Yeah, I've fired a few people." 

Jaemin emerges from the door, without knocking. At this point Chenle is quite used to Jaemin intruding in his office. The guy is part of Human Resources but seems to not understand the company rules and regulations. He doesn't mind at all, Jaemin helps him a lot. 

"Are you sure about this?" He says, as if Sungchan isn't standing beside Chenle. 

"Yeah, I need a few changes here before they give the company to me."

"But is he qualified? He didn't even go to the interview." Jaemin pushes, eyeing Sungchan. The taller avoids the protruding eyes on him. 

"He's old enough." 

Jaemin nods, composing himself. "Okay, but I'm gonna need to see his resumé."

"Yes, we'll send you that asap." Chenle gives him a strained smile before shooing him away.   
  


After getting confronted by Jaemin, they had lunch together with Donghyuck and Jeno. The two have gathered little information about Sungchan. They needed to ask more for him in order to find his family. Sungchan gladly gives them what they asked. 

"Jungnim-dong, right?" Donghyuck says, typing on his laptop. Sungchan nods and adds the exterior of their house. What the surrounding looks like from his memory. 

"Okay, what about family members?"

"My parents, and I have a little brother." Sungchan drops his smile upon remembering what was supposed to take place before he got trapped. "He arrived a little too late. He's twenty years younger than me. It was supposed to be his fourth month celebration on the day I got trapped."

"That would mean he's much, much older today, you know." Chenle helps, Sungchan nods tiredly at this. 

"Well," Jeno clears his throat, crumpling the burrito wrap in his hand before standing up. "We got the names and more useful information. Don't you worry, we'll try our best to help, Sungchan." 

"Thank you." 

-

Chenle schedules a day off for himself again, he figures that if Sungchan would be with him for a while he should have his own clothes. They can't borrow Jungwoo's clothes forever. Therefore, today is scheduled for the two to of them to go shopping.

Jeno and Donghyuck, on top of having workloads from the office, volunteered to help Sungchan find his family and figure out what actually happened to him. It's going to take a while before other evidence of Sungchan's life gets shown to them, might as well believe Sungchan is really his new assistant. 

"This is a mall?" Sungchan chuckles to himself, observing the high-end interior of the mall. All the walls are built in glass, and it's nothing new for Chenle. The escalators and elevators have been here before he even moved to Korea. Sungchan, on the other hand, has his memory still of the past. Which makes this more entertaining to Chenle than it should be. 

"This mall has been here for years." Chenle explains with a snort, patting Sungchan's back to follow him into a store. 

They're here to buy him clothes for work and for casual wears. First up are the casual clothing. They enter a shop, and Chenle immediately scans the variety of clothes hanging on the walls. 

"Here." He throws a piece of shirt to Sungchan. "This one." He grabs a black hoodie. "And this." He throws a pair of jeans. 

Chenle continues to do so until he thinks he's found enough clothes for the taller. He looks behind him with glittering eyes. "Try one on, let's see how they fit you."

Sungchan didn't have the time to reply as Chenle quickly pushed him inside a changing room. "I'll wait out here. Show me when you're ready." 

A few minutes later, when Chenle was typing a reply to their group chat about having a day off; Jeno complained that they have to do all the work for him. The changing room door opens, revealing Sungchan with the white shirt and blue button up opened. Chenle blinks, eyes pointing at the mirror inside the changing room. 

"You've seen it on you?" He clears his throat, pocketing his phone. 

"Yeah, I think it looks nice. Comfortable, too." 

"Okay, we'll take that and the rest." 

  
  
  


The next store is tailored for suits, and he knows Sungchan would be needing those as he will attend a few gatherings with him in the future. The saleslady meets them at the entrance, asking what they are looking for. 

"The usual black suit, maybe we could try other colors, too?" Chenle looks around as the saleslady guides Sungchan to the other end of the store.

While he waits, his mind wanders to the day he'll have to take over the company. It won't be long until his brother announces him as the new director. A whole twenty year old man is too young and naïve to run a company on his own, but he shouldn't question it. His brother was his age when he had to take care of the company. Now that he's done his part, it's now Chenle's turn, a newer, more knowledgeable heir for the new generation. He didn't notice the saleslady calling his attention until he looked up to see Sungchan standing outside the changing room wearing a silk suit in hot pink, inside is a plain white button up shirt, with similar colored pants. 

"Is this alright?" Sungchan gnaws the bottom of his lips, glancing at the mirror next to him. He keeps his posture straight as the saleslady fixes his suit. 

"Yeah, yeah." Chenle nods, waving his hand nonchalantly. "That's a bold choice. But it's nice." He continues, almost knocking a table filled with accessories next to him. Sungchan walks up to help but the smaller tells him he's fine. 

When Chenle regains his grip of the surrounding, he gives the lady a smile. "How about the black suit?"

They shop some more, stopping by the food court to get something to eat as Sungchan roams the vicinity with fascination. Chenle leads them to another store and another until their feet hurt from walking. They know it was time to go back to the apartment by the time he gets a message from Donghyuck, complaining that there's no trace of Sungchan's brother. 

  
  


**(1994, October ?? - Somewhere in Yeonju - ?:?? )**

"You do know this project is close to a fail if we don't have the correct calculation." A man in a white lab coat points out, typing indecipherable codes in a computer. The other man in a lab coat grunts, connecting the wires to each other.

"You've been saying that since we started this, Mr. Wong, but I believe you have been supporting me ever since." He mocks his partner as he tries to turn the engine on. 

"I am here because I work here." 

"And this is work." 

It was, until all the other could think of was to make a great discovery. To toy with the idea of jumping to a different time and space. It stopped being about testing a new chip or a new code in order to advance technology as they told them they would do. It stopped being about innovation, and started being about his personal desires. 

Wong wanted to believe in him, but his head had gotten bigger when a huge company started funding their ambitious projects, letting them do whatever they want. Therefore, making him realize he can feed his curiosity and make it a reality. Somehow, the reality becomes hazy, as technology isn't as advanced as they hope for in the 1990s. Even with that thought in their heads, he is still determined. 

"It opened!" The man exclaims, face lighting up as the round machine he's been working at for four years finally opened. "Wong, I'm close to making it come true."

"Don't get your hopes up, Lee." 

"I am getting my hopes up." 

**(2020, April 22 - Star Enterprise, Main Building - 4:55pm)**

It's been three days since they found Sungchan in an abandoned apartment complex, and it's been then since he automatically became Chenle's assistant. He's been quiet the whole day, choosing to navigate his new phone instead. It's the newest iPhone; he's told Chenle that the only thing he remembers was borrowing his mother's beeper to message his friends. 

That earned an amused laugh from Chenle, he let Donghyuck help Sungchan to start discovering his new phone. 

In truth, running a company is tiring. Not only does he have to attend calls, but he also has to prepare conference and board meetings. At his age, sometimes he wishes he could be like Jisung. His best friend runs free out there, taking the college course he wants. He's doing what he loves and his family is supportive. Chenle's family is ever supportive, but between running the company and following his dreams, he chose the former. There's no one else to take the position but him. There's only two of them good enough to be the heir. Once his nephew gets older, he's sure he'll take his place when he reaches his age. 

Along with that is the fact that he has to care for a twenty year old from the past who has zero knowledge of how to act in the present. Sungchan is polite, he follows orders as he does not know how to do things on his own. But he's still Chenle's responsibility, which makes his list of responsibilities longer. Longer than Sungchan's height. 

As he prepares for yet another meeting, Chenle seeks to find Sungchan somewhere in the office to come with him. He knows he's on the tenth floor with Jungwoo in the Finance Department. 

When he spots them, Jungwoo catches Chenle looking, tapping Sungchan to point at him beside the elevator. Chenle gestures Sungchan and they go up the twelfth floor for the meeting.   
  


Once it ended, Mr. Roh, one of the company's shareholders, walked up to him to ask about the plan to build a mall in Yeonju. He tells him about his worry. That it's too close to the Tech Lab, it might affect the focus of the company's branch in the area. 

"I will take care of it, Mr. Roh. Don't worry." Chenle gives the old man his most polite smile before excusing himself to go to Sungchan. 

"We need to meet with a friend." He calls the taller one to follow him out of the meeting room. "It's Jeno's birthday tomorrow. We're planning to hold a celebration." 

"That's very nice of you." Sungchan mumbles in awe, but Chenle scoffs as reply. 

"Jeno will get cranky if we don't give him anything for his birthday." 

  
  


They pass by Jaemin at the lobby while the other guy is trying to balance a bunch of binders on his arms. Sungchan caught two that almost fell to the ground. The other thanks him with his signature bright smile. 

"Oh, Jaem." Chenle grabs his attention before Jaemin can leave. The older hums signalling Chenle to continue. "Tomorrow, Jisung's place. We'll celebrate Jeno getting old." 

"Sweet." Jaemin hollers, trudging towards the security check up and asking the guard to get his card in his front pocket.   
  
  


They get to Chenle's place by taking a cab, since they can't let Jeno know they're meeting for his birthday the next day. He could make excuses, but Chenle isn't down for Jeno's nagging today. He wants to free his head of all the things Jeno has done, except for the good ones. It's his birthday, they have to be nice. 

Jisung is already in his apartment when they enter, he's sitting comfortably on the couch as if he's been living there all his life. At one point, he did try convincing his parents that rooming with his best friend will be more convenient but no luck. 

"Big head, we're trashing your house tomorrow." Chenle says, walking closer to the living room with Sungchan going the other way to put down his bag. Jisung caught a glimpse of Sungchan. Instead of greeting his best friend, he turns to ask, "Your boyfriend?" 

"No!" Chenle hisses, sitting next to Jisung with a glare. "He's my assistant. Why was your first guess about a guy who is definitely following me around because he's one: my bodyguard, or two: my assistant, is that he's my boyfriend." 

"Chenle, why do you talk so much?" Jisung groans, standing up to greet Sungchan. He stops and turns to his best friend. "It was just a guess, stop getting riled up." 

After the warm greetings, they proceed to talk about what would happen tomorrow. They can't be drinking on a weekday which means they could only have non-alcoholic drinks. Maybe a few alcoholic, but responsible drinking is a must when you're a grown man wanting to make a living, and Jisung. 

"Jaemin will come, don't worry." Chenle sighs when Sungchan excuses himself to go to the bathroom. 

"Why would I be worried." He mumbles, unlocking his phone, obviously to avoid Chenle's teasing looks. "We're all friends."

"Hmm, well you won't be anything else unless you ask him." 

"Chenle," Jisung whines this time, opting to plant his face on his palm. His best friend laughs, succeeding in his initial teasing. "I told you I'm doing my best here." 

The other nods, chuckling as he pats Jisung's shoulder. "I know, buddy. I know."

  
  
  
  


The next day was only filled with waiting for the night, for finally getting off work and hanging out with friends. Of course, Sungchan should be there since Chenle can't leave him alone in his apartment. He trusts him enough, but his inability to not set things on fire is what he's afraid of. 

Jeno wasn't surprised to be honest, because Donghyuck apparently spoiled it on the way there without knowing. Regardless, they had a great time until the food was gone and the two wine bottles were empty. 

Chenle was catching up with Renjun who was studying outside of Seoul for his masters when he saw Sungchan sitting out on Jisung's balcony. He excuses himself, Donghyuck annoying Renjun while Jaemin almost throws up beside him from the amount of food he'd consumed. 

  
  


"Hey, old man." Chenle greets, sitting beside Sungchan. The taller smiles at him, turns back to the night view in front of them. "Thinking of something."

"Ah, well," He takes a breath, fiddling with his phone. "I would say I'm thinking about the past, since it's all back there now." Sungchan smiles again, with evident sadness this time. Chenle does the same. 

"It's just regretful that I wasn't able to spend the time with everyone." Sungchan chuckles, looking down on his lap. He continues to play with his phone's lock as he speaks. "I wasn't able to see how this place changed through the years. I feel like I don't belong in a place I was born in." 

"If," Chenle starts, looking at the starless sky above them. "If you're given a chance, would you like to go back?" 

"I would. A hundred percent." Sungchan whispers, turning his attention to Chenle. "I think I would go back and live the life I wanted." 

Chenle smiles and nods, diverting his attention to the commotion inside the apartment. He would, too, honestly. If he's taken to the future or past, without knowing where this family and friends are; he would find a way to go back to where they are. 

"I get what you mean." 

  
  
  


**(1990, September 13 - Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea - 11:30am )**

There isn't much to do except for playing outside the house with the other neighbor's kids. The sun would shine and it would set. It was the better days as they say. Not everything though, not everything was better. 

Maybe Sungchan has it simple, eating seaweed soup on the morning of his birthday and a promise to go to the city to walk around and enjoy the view that Seoul has to offer. There are new buildings getting built by the day. He's too young to understand why. 

Today, Sungchan turns thirteen. How wonderful to be turning thirteen at the start of a new decade. Sungchan woke up with a smile on his face, and got ready to go out as what his father told him to. 

After a few skips around the park, his mother decided to take them to the new food chain in Apgujeong. Lately, the place has been buzzing with light. The atmosphere is quite different from their town even in the daylight. Sungchan was excited to discover the place as he's only been in a couple of places aside from outside their home and school. 

"Ah," Sungchan hears his mother sigh while they're waiting for the cars to stop. She's staring at a construction site next to where they are standing. Automatically, Sungchan looks at it as well. "It's one of those foreign companies again, huh, sweetie."

"I guess," His father breathes out, pocketing his hands from the cold breeze that passed by. "They've all been talking about it. Opening Korea to the global market or whatnot." 

Sungchan realizes he's too young to understand what that means, so he shrugs and toys with the faux fur on the collar of his jacket. The light turns red, all the cars halt, signalling that they're allowed to cross the street. Once they did, Sungchan unconsciously glanced at the construction site his parents talked about. The big letters at the center attracted his attention:

_Star Enterprise_

  
  


They eat, and they wish Sungchan a happy birthday. He's happy, but not quite. He's been living a life alone, no companion in the household when his father is out at work and his mother is chatting with the other mothers in the neighborhood outside. So, when his father asks what he wants for his birthday, he says, "I want a sibling."

They laugh sheepishly, telling Sungchan they're getting too old to make another child. But deep inside, his parents are thinking about it, too. Maybe in a few years, they would make his wish come true. 

  
  
  


**(2020, May 18 - Star Enterprise, Main Building - 1:27pm)**

A month's worth of adjustment is still not enough. Chenle has learned it the hard way. He's learned not to trust Sungchan to print anything ever again, until he learns how to position the photo beside the texts in a document. 

One time, Sungchan was tasked to print a copy of the files they were supposed to give out for the meeting and photocopy about thirty pieces. That didn't go well, as narrated by Jaemin, "I don't know how he managed to break the ink box when we can't even see it." He told Chenle while eating lunch in his office. 

Sungchan had to do an errand that day; it might look like Chenle's being hard on him, but he shouldn't do nothing while he's here. He's appointed as his assistant, so he must do his job well. 

It was yet another one of those occurrences when Sungchan had to print a file. It's only three pieces this time, but the printer on their floor is out of order because of Jaemin. He was printing pictures of him and Jisung; Sungchan didn't need to know that, but Jaemin talks a lot about the relationship he and Chenle's best friend don't have. 

"Can I use your printer?" Sungchan mumbles when he gets to Jungwoo's desk. The Finance Head looks up from his monitor, his eyes glancing at Sungchan then to the printer across them. 

"I don't know Sungchan, we have a few clients to meet today. We might need it all day." Jungwoo shrugs, apologetically. Standing up to grab the flash drive in the assistant's hand. "I'll do it for you, how many?"

"Just three." Sungchan says with a pout as Jungwoo exhales in delight. "Thank you." He mumbles when Jungwoo gives him back the flash drive with the three pieces of papers he needed. 

The two of them have grown closer in the first month of his stay. Jungwoo is quiet with strangers, but can easily get close with anyone. Sungchan is open to befriending anyone. He acts like he's younger than the rest of them, technically Sungchan is so he's sticking to that notion. 

Jungwoo acts as his mentor and an older brother. He reminds him of how Chenle would be if things don't work out the way he wants them to be. He tells him how to make the smaller satisfied with their work. 

"I've been his assistant for three months, I've seen things." Jungwoo had whispered to him ominously one day, but Sungchan pays it no mind. 

He gets back to Chenle's office after turning down Jungwoo's offer of eating lunch in the office cafeteria. Chenle is still sitting on his chair when he gets back, he puts the printed files on his desk before walking to his own. 

  
  
  


Chenle hears his stomach growl. Looking up to see if Sungchan heard it, too, relief washes over him when the taller didn't budge, staring seriously on his phone screen. It's when they hear a knock on the door. 

Sungchan glanced at him, sees him already looking at him. So, Chenle averts his attention to the door and calls the visitor to come in. 

It's not who he guessed would visit. In fact, he thought it's only Jeno visiting to give him the rest of the information about Sungchan and his family. It certainly isn't Kun who he expected to trudge towards his desk with his mint colored hair. That's new. 

"Haven't seen you in ages." Chenle says, flatly, making the mint hair guy groan. 

Kun sits on the chair across Chenle's desk, eyeing Sungchan from the other side of the room. He's occupied with something on his phone. Chenle has to snort, knowing he's got a hang of using his phone after Donghyuck introduced him to youtube and tiktok. 

"Assistant or boyfriend?" Kun gives his attention back to Chenle, "Or boyfriend that is also your assistant?" 

"Assistant. Just assistant." Grunting, he stood up from his seat to stretch. "What is it with you guys mistaking Sungchan as my boyfriend." He says more than he asks. 

"Your type."

"I don't have a type."

"Yes--"

"Chenle, do you wanna have lunch?" Sungchan interrupts their bickering. When they glanced at him, the guy stares at them patiently. 

"Yeah, okay. I'm quite hungry."

"The usual place?" Sungchan hums, standing up to fix his table. 

Kun stifles a smile, "You have a usual place?"

"It's the jajangmyeon place across the street. Of course we go there to eat." Chenle responds with a roll of eyes. "Why can't you bother Dejun instead." 

"Dejun doesn't wanna come, remember?" Kun prods, staring knowingly at him. 

What Dejun's issue is none of his business, but it's pretty obvious that he's avoiding visiting the main building because of the same reason why Jaemin always asks if Jisung visited. His employees and friends' lives are out of his control, though it is still intriguing now that Kun mentioned it. 

"Jungwoo isn't my assistant anymore, he won't see him if he visits me." Chenle replies, standing up from his seat to grab his coat. "Let's go Sungchan."

"Can I come?" Kun asks with an innocent smile.

"No!" "Sure, why not?"

  
  


A few days later, after the chaos of Kun visiting and making everything about him and Sungchan a big deal, the work goes as usual. It's still not as hectic as it would be once he takes his brother's place. There's still enough things to get used to. One of them is remembering that Sungchan can't go closer to the photocopier, but Chenle never learns his lesson.

"About fifty copies. We have three meetings regarding the trade today." Chenle tells his assistant nonchalantly while typing an email. He didn't notice he's given Sungchan another task he can't do until the taller is out of sight.

  
  


Contrary to popular gossip made by Na Jaemin, Sungchan knows how to use a photocopy machine. Well, he just knew how the other day when he searched for a video on the internet. The tutorial has fairly easy steps he could follow. He can remember all of them at once, so when Chenle asked him to print fifty copies he's determined to try it out. 

The photocopy machine on their floor is now ready for use after getting replaced. Jaemin stares at him from a distance; said guy is in the break room across the machine, Sungchan could feel his gaze from a mile away. 

As the machine buzzes and spits out a couple of copies, safely, he hears Jaemin hums in satisfaction — either from his coffee or the thought that Sungchan knows how to handle the machine on his own. After the forty sixth piece, Jaemin finally leaves him alone with his third cup of coffee. 

He finished copying the files without any trouble and headed back to Chenle's office. He finds the other pacing back and forth, until he sees Sungchan holding out the papers by the door. 

"The machine's fine?"

"...Yeah?"

"Really?" It would hurt his pride when Chenle stares at him incredulously, but Sungchan knows he deserves that for breaking the photocopier and made their floor occupants go to the other floors to use theirs. "You didn't break it?"

"No." Sungchan hums, putting down the papers on Chenle's desk. "I've been watching tutorial videos, you know."

Chenle didn't get to do anything but scoff.   
  


**(2020, June 27 - Yeonju, South Korea - 10:22am)**

These days all Chenle does is inspecting construction sites, he's not the engineer nor is he one of the lead investors of the place. He's simply doing the job his brother is too lazy to be doing. Right now, he's on the verge of passing out as the summer sun points at him directly outside the dust-filled place in Yeonju where they're supposed to build a new mall. The board requested to have a look at Jeno's proposal of building the apartment next to it instead of the one in Seoul. 

He could blame Jeno for putting him in this situation, but the board likes the idea of putting a mall next to an apartment complex. What the board wants would get them more of the support. That's why they're here now, endured travelling at the earliest time to get to this place. 

"If we do that, sir, we would have limited parking space." Engr. Kim tilts his head with doubt when Chenle mentions it. 

Now, that's a problem they didn't see coming. He's not an expert so it's best for the professionals to handle it. Nodding his head he ushers Sungchan closer to them. 

"We can schedule a meeting with the board so you can tell them about your concerns, Engr. Kim." He says, snapping a finger to Sungchan so he can write it out. 

"I guess they should know about it. Don't want them to get mad at you for it." Engr. Kim humours, patting Chenle's back before checking the site. 

  
  


They head over to the Tech Lab after conversing with Engr. Kim. Chenle tells Sungchan to stay by the car as he will be quick. He meets a supervisor named Kim Dongyoung, and Chenle mentally laughs realizing that he's met quite a few Kims today. 

After having a quick chat with the supervisor about the items that will arrive next month, Chenle can finally breathe. He allows himself to look over the car window while the driver takes them back to his apartment. The next few days would be better, he hopes. There's no other big event until July—

His thoughts get trampled by the vibration of his phone placed on the seat between him and Sungchan. He unlocks the phone, sees it's Jeno. 

"What's up?"

"Are you with Sungchan?"

"Yeah, why?" He eyes the taller who's busy looking out the window. 

"We found some more information about him, but not his family. I'm sorry. It's really a challenge to track his family since it's been long." Jeno sounds deflated. Chenle could also hear shuffling of papers in the background. "But the thing is, Sungchan was pronounced dead fifteen years ago. They couldn't find a lead so they told his family to end it at that."

"Oh," Chenle feels his throat drying as he watches Sungchan beside him. His assistant must have felt the eyes on him, so he turns to stare back, questioning. "Yeah, I'll tell him. Thanks Jen."

"No problem." 

No beating around the bush, no changing of topics; Chenle didn't want to make Sungchan any more anxious regarding his life. Upon hanging up, he immediately tells the other what Jeno had said to him on the line. 

Sungchan was, definitely, shocked. His eyes couldn't look straight anywhere, his hands started shaking and Chenle had to hold it carefully to calm him down. By the next minute, as the car parks in the basement parking lot, Chenle leads Sungchan slowly to the elevator. 

They talk about it, more like Chenle did. Sungchan doesn't have the heart to speak at first. Knowing that all of the people he knew think he's dead just because of a childish mistake makes him blame himself even more. But Chenle tells him it's no one's fault this happened. 

"Although it is serious, you can't blame it all on yourself. You had no idea what that machine does, so don't think it's on you." He pats the taller, asking him if he would like something to eat after.   
  
  


**(2020, July 15 - Chenle's Penthouse - 5:48pm )**

It's all the same thing; it feels like the end of the road. The three months of searching for any traces of Sungchan's living family members have gone to hopeful then none. Currently, they're only circling through the minimal data Donghyuck and Jeno managed to find. Chenle commends them for playing detectives for a few months just because he told them to. But it's leading to the same place they were before. 

The work hours are beginning to double as the quarterly reports come to view. They don't have many hours to cover Sungchan's background and his pending workloads. As much as Sungchan understands it, he knows the other is anxious to find out where his family may be. Or if they're still out there. 

Now, they're discussing the monthly budget, and they're in November. Chenle wishes his inauguration isn't as important as it seems. All the budgets for the year were cut to one third because the rest would go to November and December. His forehead creases at the numbers in the papers on his desk. 

Sungchan notices the frown on Chenle's forehead and leans close to whisper, "Something wrong?" 

Chenle was quick to look up from his table to face his assistant, still with the same upset look. "Yeah, they're giving me all the attention. Therefore cutting the budget to a few projects for this year. I don't get it, why can't we just celebrate it for an hour and go on with our lives?" He sighs exasperatedly, leaning over his desk to glare at the papers. 

"Why do we need a press, and a gala. At a resort. A resort we own, which we have to pay for with the company money?" Chenle grunts, finally closing the folder to avoid upsetting himself further. "This is careless." 

"Well maybe you can make some changes once you're the director?" Sungchan suggests with a smile. He grabs the files and puts them on one of the shelves. "It's nice that you're taking the initiative to create changes in the company, to concentrate more on the goals than your own interests. Maybe you can start with that once you step in." 

Chenle stares, stares blankly at his assistant. He's got a point, and he can't believe he's hearing it from Sungchan. Once he gets a grip of himself and opens his mouth to reply, his phone vibrates on the table making Chenle divert his attention to it. 

"You're speaking to Zhong Chenle." 

"Yes, hello Mr. Zhong, this is Kim Dongyoung of Star Tech Lab. I was told to tell you that you will be inspecting the arrival of the materials today." 

Chenle has to pinch his eyebrows in confusion, before remembering his brother tasked him to do the job he previously did. He's on call almost everyday for inspection of every project and packages, how can he forget about the Tech Lab. It's one of the busiest branches of the company. 

"Thank you, Mr. Kim. We'll be there in a few."

"We will be waiting." 

  
  


Mr. Kim announced that he will be bringing the packages to Lab 3 which lead Chenle and Sungchan to wait at said lab without knowledge of what else to do. There were objects they cannot name. The surroundings felt intimidating while the technology seems too fragile to hold, it looks like those from the older films he's seen. 

Sungchan wanders with his eyes, even with the goggles they're wearing, his eyes sparkle with interest and curiosity. Chenle stares at the scattered tools on the table and ponders what they do specifically in this building. He hasn't fully learned what the Tech Lab is here for, and it looks pretty interesting. 

"This reminds me of the supply closet, to be honest." Sungchan mumbles to himself, but loud enough for Chenle to hear. "That picture on the bulletin board, it looks like the machine in there from a distance." 

Chenle follows where Sungchan is looking and notices the photo of a round machine right above the bulletin. A few papers with physics equations are stuck on it as well. He squints to make up the words on the sticky notes. 

_Time, space, past, future_

Those are the only words he can comprehend. It's not really in his field of expertise to understand what they mean. It's not like he's seen the machine Sungchan has mentioned. Jeno was the one who found him there; it burnt just after Sungchan was pulled out of the supply closet. 

"You're afraid to go back to that place?" 

Sungchan chuckles, continuing to stare at the bulletin board. "You have no idea how much I want to erase that abandoned building out of my memory." 

As they go on with their conversation, they failed to realize that Kim Dongyoung was by the door listening to Sungchan's story. 

It was something he's never heard before. Something he didn't believe to be true. That photo was a commemoration of something astounding, but can never be done ever again. That machine is a mistake, his past superiors would tell the group of interns whenever it's been mentioned. They didn't have it made legally, they would add. 

"You know that machine?" Dongyoung couldn't help but utter. They snapped their heads at him, like two deer in the headlights. "I haven't heard someone talk about it with spite other than the old chief supervisor and my other seniors." 

"It looks like the thing that got me stuck here."

Dongyoung halts his movements, staring wide eyed at Sungchan. "Stuck where?"

Sungchan's eyes tell that it's not something he's comfortable to talk about, but he continues, "A supply closet. I know, it's crazy." He chuckles, grimly. "I was just following this cat at some half-finished building when I got locked up in a supply closet. Next thing I know, I'm in 2020." 

"And what year were you supposed to be in?"

Sungchan looks at Dongyoung in the eyes, full of questions untold. "1997. Why?"

"Jung-gu, 1997. A team of scientists and engineers, four of them, went to a building in Jung-gu, Seoul to store a sphere-like machine that said to make history by making any creature travel through time and space." Dongyoung glances at Chenle, "A day later, they were sentenced for using illegal and non-permitted materials for a funded project by Star Enterprise. Your late grandfather, Mr. Zhong. He made the go signal for it." 

"What do you mean? For a time machine?"

Dongyoung nods, walking towards the bulletin board. "Supposedly a time machine, but after a few trials unsupervised, they found out it can only stay frozen. Meaning, a person or a thing can stay on the same time when in a confined space with this machine." He points his forefinger on the picture. "That's why they kept it in a supply closet, so everything will stick in one place. If you get stuck there, you won't feel like time is running. An hour four you, will be a decade for many." 

Chenle hears a faint gasp coming from Sungchan followed by, "Don't tell me..." 

"It worked on you, sir. Unfortunately, we heard news that it's been broken." 

The way everything is making sense and not at the same time is making his head dizzy. His grandfather was behind this, all because he wanted to make a great discovery. Not even scientists managed to get an exact solution to time travelling, yet his grandfather, a businessman, funded this. The craziest thing is that he's standing beside the unintentional test subject. 

"Is- Is there a way to go back?" It's the first thing Sungchan had in mind, and the only thing he wants an answer for. 

But Dongyoung sadly shakes his head, lips pursed while walking closer to them. "There isn't. Mr. Zhong's grandfather died three years ago, and the people who worked on this were stripped off of their credentials after being sentenced to a lifetime's worth of prison." He looks down at their shoes, awkwardly waiting for another word from the people in the room. 

"No way to fix it? Even with you guys?"

Dongyoung gives him a stiff smile, "I'm sorry sir, even if we do make something, like everyone says, your past and future would inevitably change. When you go back, a lot of things will fall differently. You mentioned your brother — I'm sorry if I was listening, but to be honest if you go back, he might not be there anymore." 

Dongyoung continues to explain more about reasons why time travelling isn't efficient, especially if they would do it in a haste. He tells Sungchan, apologetically, that he can never go back. What he is right now, how he is right now, is what he is bound to be. Chenle listens to the explanation, although he can't understand some of the terms, putting his palm on Sungchan's back as Supervisor Kim continues. 

Sungchan doesn't take it lightly, and it's alright. He's the one who can't go back to his normal life. He doesn't even know if he has a family to go back to. 

They inspect the materials briefly before excusing themselves. Supervisor Kim apologizes for intruding on their earlier conversation, but Sungchan thanks him for clearing it up to him. They bid their goodbyes before entering the car. 

Chenle sensed the gloomy atmosphere inside the vehicle. As they cross a bridge, he moves to face Sungchan whose face is unreadable while staring off the distance.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" 

-

They ended up riding the cable car headed to Namsan Tower. It's cold at night in the summer, Chenle shivers a little wearing his black shirt underneath an opened jacket. The air-conditioner is on and the cable car is taking too long to bring them to their destination. 

Sungchan suggested the place as per Chenle's prodding; the smaller made sure to help the frown go away before they got out of the car. He's told the driver that they'll take a cab on the way back, he doesn't have to wait for them. The night view looks enthralling as always, with all the bright lights and various sounds coming from all sides of the city. 

Chenle likes going to Namsan Tower whenever he's free to roam around. On mornings, it's comforting. The birds chirped as the leaves from the trees rustled caused by the morning breeze. At night, it's relaxing. After a hard day's work, he gets to be alone on top while looking over the bustling city beneath. It brings different delight in different parts of the day. 

The reason why they're here tonight isn't exactly what Chenle was thinking. 

"I haven't been here before." Sungchan tells him after getting on the cable car. "I've heard it opened to the public when I turned three, my parents promised to visit here but everybody became busy." He chuckles to himself. 

The door opens and they're brought to the top of the hill. Immediately, the two of them went straight to the food stalls to grab a bite. It's been a hell of a night, a nice snack would do them good. 

"How come you've never visited? On your own?" 

"This was built when I was young, Chenle." He gives the smaller an amused smile before taking a bite of his corndog. "They won't let me go here on my own." 

There were too many people going up the top floors, so they decided to save it for another time. As they finished their food, the two found an unoccupied bench overseeing the city below. It's a good spot; Sungchan absentmindedly holds Chenle's wrist to take him there. 

"This is nice." Sungchan's eyes shine bright. The light from the stars along with the city reflects on his big, hopeful eyes. Chenle knows he's thinking about it. He's thinking about the reality that he can't leave this place anymore. He'll have to stay here, in the present, for as long as he has to.

They stay silent for a moment, some kids behind them running around and laughing. The family on the bench beside them are fighting where to eat for dinner. Sungchan fiddles with the corndog stick he hasn't thrown away yet. 

Chenle noticed Sungchan does that when he's thinking hard. He fiddles with anything he can grasp, let it stay there until his fingers get numb as though his thoughts. 

"So, you can't get back." Chenle beats the silent, speaking with unsure confidence. He focuses his mind on the city, the trees, the sound of the people around them. "I know it'll be lonely for you, knowing you don't have anyone else. But, you have me. Us, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jungwoo, everyone. And,"

He tentatively glances on the side, catching Sungchan already staring at him with a look he can't comprehend. 

"And what?"

Clearing his throat as he turns back to the surrounding in front of them, Chenle chuckles. "And you're going to be so out of place with your old man habits." 

Sungchan scoff, punching the other's arm lightly. "That's all? I'm learning from Donghyuck, remember? He's pretty hip."

"Saying _hip_ is very tacky, Sungchan ssi." Chenle lets out a high pitched laugh, one he does when he finds something absolutely hilarious. Paying no mind to the sudden silence of the occupants beside them. 

Their laughter gets interrupted by a vibration on Chenle's jacket. They stopped talking when he unlocked it to take a call from Supervisor Kim. 

"Hello?"

"Mr. Zhong, didn't Mr. Jung say his brother's name is Jung Yoonoh?"

Chenle snaps his head towards Sungchan, gesturing the taller to sit closer to him. "Yes, why did you ask?"

"I know a friend of a friend whose name used to be Jung Yoonoh. He matches your description quite well, his age, birthdate, and the place he was born in. I'm not so sure, but-"

"If you can, please do tell us where to find him."

"I will email you the details."

  
  
  


**(2020, July 20 - Yonsei University - 2:27pm)**

"I don't know much about him, but my friend told me he changed his name to Jaehyun before graduating college." 

Dongyoung's words rang in their minds as they stood outside the gates of the place they were to meet Sungchan's, supposedly, younger brother. Chenle has a scowl on his face, both from the protruding sunlight above and the image in front of him. 

"Out of all the places, all the places." Chenle sighs, exasperatedly. "It has to be my college." 

He didn't exactly get to finish his degree, albeit, only stayed for almost a year until his family told him he had to run the company once he turned twenty. The university was more or less a pastime for him, to spend some hours pretending to care what his Philosophy 1 professor has to say about Feminism or whatever. It's more a place for meeting new people and having fun rather than worry whether he'll make it to next semester or not. 

"I've never heard of Jung Jaehyun before." Chenle mumbles when the guard asks for their identification. Sungchan gives his fake one, courtesy of Jungwoo, who is apparently very good at faking an identification card. Should Chenle be worried, maybe in another time. 

"Mr. Kim did say he graduated this year and got the job last May." Sungchan explains, pocketing the card while keeping up with Chenle's pace. 

They pass the campus cafè and the school fountain that has a statue of the founder at the center. Sungchan scans the crowd, thinking he could guess who his brother is from the amount of people walking past them. 

"You're not gonna find him here, please. The last time you saw him was when he's a baby." Chenle grabs the taller's arm with both his hands and rushes from the growing crowd of students to the main building. He knows where to find anything around here, despite only staying for eight months. He had more time to explore the place than the rest of his batchmates. 

Chenle takes them outside the admission's office. Out here are glass windows which let them speak to whoever is available. He hopes they can't remember him running around this area when he got into a heated argument with his Bio professor that she had to take him into the admission's office to change classes. 

A lady sees them glancing at each cubicle, so she tapped the glass and asked the two to come to her section. Sungchan smiles warmly as Chenle opens his mouth to speak. 

"We're looking for Professor Jung Jaehyun?" 

"Jung..." The lady types into her computer slower than she should have. But they have no control over her right now, so they let her do what she can. "Ah, Mr. Jung. College of Engineering." She concludes, standing up to get something. 

As they wait, Sungchan taps his foot impatiently. Chenle scans the place and notices not a lot of people are in there at the moment. Just then, a feminine voice grabs their attention,

"Sungchan ssi?" 

The said guy looks up from the glass windows to the voice. Chenle sees a woman with long black hair, the usual uniform, wearing thick red lipstick. 

"Do I know you?" Sungchan tilts his head in wonder. 

"No, I'm sorry, you don't. But I'm right, right? You're Jaehyun's brother!" When the woman delightedly speaks of Jaehyun, the two of them locked eyes. Chenle with his brows furrowed, while Sungchan has a confused look on his face. "Silly guy telling us his brother is far away. You must have been home for a while, huh? Where did you go? America, maybe?" She continues to ask rhetorical questions which only makes Sungchan curious. 

"Oh, I'm being rude. Apologies, Jaehyun is new in our department, and he's pretty closed off. We're like his older sisters and brothers." She laughs, freely, failing to notice how Sungchan's expression turned gloomy. 

Chenle sees this so he holds the taller's wrist as his way of asking him to calm down. "Can you take us to him?" 

  
  


-

The woman's name happens to be Sooyoung, and she's been a professor two years longer than Jaehyun. She told Chenle and Sungchan on the way to the College of Engineering that Jaehyun hadn't totally adjusted with the rest of the staff. He would turn down invitations of dinner and even just a night of drinking. She mentioned they would often find Jaehyun's desk empty when it's his lunch break. "Nothing new with that though, a lot of us want to be alone during lunch. But he's never told us where he goes." Sooyoung says with a lilt of curiosity. 

As the professor opens the door, Sooyoung taps Chenle's shoulder to gesture the man at the far right corner, near the windows. She bids them a see you later before closing the door. 

The room isn't packed with people at the moment; it's either because of what Sooyoung told them about lunch break or they have classes to tend to. Sungchan walks behind the man, sitting with his shoulder slouched tiredly. 

"Excuse me? Jung Jaehyun?" Chenle says before Sungchan could. 

The man turns around, ready to greet the visitor with a polite smile. Until he recognized the taller's face. Jaehyun swallows thickly, glaring incredulously at the other as Sungchan's face contorts with worry. The professor stands up, slowly, opening his mouth. "You're looking for me?"

"Yes," Sungchan finally speaks, "Jung Jaehyun? Yoonoh...I'm Sungchan, your brother."   
  


It was less than a heartfelt meeting and more of Jaehyun slapping himself while asking if he's dreaming. Sungchan was getting worried by the third pinch his brother did to his own arm. Chenle managed to calm Jaehyun down before the rest of the people inside the room notice the commotion. He asks if they could sit down in order to communicate clearer. 

Jaehyun nods, eyes still glancing warily at Sungchan even as the smaller speaks. Chenle was able to grab Jaehyun's attention when he told him that there's a very reasonable explanation why Sungchan is here, and why he doesn't look as old as he'd think. 

They began to explain what happened, to no one's surprise, Jaehyun didn't believe it. He'd chuckled amusedly, "Who could possibly believe that?" 

Sungchan clears his throat, and Jaehyun's eyes immediately go to him. "I know you wouldn't. But there is no other explanation why your brother, me, is here when I should've been gone long ago." He sighs, desperately. "I wasn't. Gone, I mean. I get that the freezing of time, time machine story doesn't appeal to you, but it's true. Jaehyun, I've been looking for you and our parents for months since Chenle and his friends found me in that building." 

Jaehyun has his eyebrows pinched the whole time. "What you're saying is they found you, after decades, stuck inside a closet with a failed time machine experiment."

"Yes."

"And now, you're still twenty years old because your time froze, making you unable to age."

"We've been saying that, yes." 

And more time. 

By the time Jaehyun slightly believes their story, it's close to sun down. Chenle sighs, less than satisfied with the outcome. He knew this was going to be a bad idea. No one would believe what Sungchan had experienced unless they'd seen it themselves. Jaehyun, fortunately, didn't have evening classes. It earned them more time to convince him that they're telling the truth. 

"But, where are mom and dad?" Sungchan asks, couldn't help but worry about his parents now that he's found his brother. They left the Engineering building, sat outside the campus café with Jaehyun. 

The man looks down, gnaws his bottom lip before replying, "They're gone."

"What?"

"Mom," Jaehyun coughs, hiding the way his voice cracked upon mentioning their parents. "Mom died last year, from a sickness. And dad, well, he died fifteen years ago looking for you." 

Chenle sensed the taller shaking in pain, clasped his hand with his own and putting it on his lap. He sits closer, so Sungchan would have somewhere to lean in case everything gets heavier for him. 

"The doctor said it was possibly the stress of looking for you, but finding nothing after years." Jaehyun's eyes are looking lost, staring somewhere behind Chenle. "I was young, really young then. Every year, my birthday got so depressing, I don't wanna be me anymore. So when mom was finally in peace, I changed my name. Hoping the painful memories of the past would leave me." His smile is strained when he looks at the two across him. 

Sungchan tries to not let the tears run down his eyes, but it stings. Not just his eyes, also his heart, knowing that his disappearance caused so much turbulence in their family. If he blames himself, there will still be nothing he can do to bring his original life back. He can't relive his moments with his parents, and as Dongyoung had mentioned, if he could go back Jaehyun wouldn't exist anymore. 

Fate, it is so cruel, it seems. It is so cruel for it to treat him and his family as some kind of joke, a game it could play. Like there's no emotion attached to it, and nothing would matter even if they lose it all. But it does matter. It matters that he can no longer see his parents, and go to Namsan Tower with the whole family when they're all free. 

Jaehyun has been alone for a year, and he must have been longer than that. Their parents searched for Sungchan day and night, forgetting that they have another child at home to care for.

"Don't blame yourself, Sungchan." Jaehyun speaks again, this time with a genuine smile plastered on his face. "They love you, that's why they looked for you. I wanted to see you, too. I'm glad you're here now. Even if you look younger than me." He humours, lighting up the mood. 

Chenle was the first to respond with a chuckle, absentmindedly clapping his hand with the hand he's holding. Sungchan looks down and smiles as he nods at Jaehyun.

"Thank you for telling me. I promise I won't leave you again, brother." 

  
  
  


**(2020, August 13 - Star Enterprise, Main Building - 4:17pm )**

The day was going smoothly, even without the presence of Sungchan by his side. Chenle knew his assistant was with his brother. He let him have a day off to catch up since Jaehyun was done planning projects for his classes. It was the only time this week they could meet. The two have been meeting regularly where Jaehyun would talk about his childhood, their parents, and hang out as brothers who haven't seen each other in a long while.

Sungchan looks happier these days, he can work with technology better than the first few months of working in the office. It's a feat Chenle wants to celebrate as well as Jaemin's birthday. 

Speaking of his birthday that they didn't really plan for. Jaemin isn't one for birthday surprises, he just wants to eat cake and drink with his friends. They're seated in the break room, having a video call with Renjun who's enjoying his limited freedom until the next term starts. 

Jaemin laughs, accidentally leaning onto Jisung, making the younger sit stiffly at the contact. The rest noticed, and Chenle did his best to hide the teasing smile on his face. 

But Donghyuck was having none of the push and pull. Sitting on the other side of Jisung, he pushes him roughly, bumping next to Jaemin. 

"Ouch?" Jisung glares at Donghyuck who sweetly smiles in return. "What was that for?" 

The cheeky one shrugs, "I don't know. Thought you wanted to get closer to the birthday boy." 

"Shut up, Hyuck." Jisung mumbles grabbing a napkin to clean the frosting on his lips. 

"You don't want to get close to me?" Jaemin finally opens his mouth, turning his attention to Jisung. The rest of the table awaits for the next words they would utter. Jungwoo was about to say something but Jeno nudges to shut him up. 

"I mean, I want to," 

"You want to?"

"I want to be closer, I mean. You know," Jisung stutters, frantically looking around the table for help. None of his signals to them appears to work. 

"I don't know, Ji. Unless you tell me." Jaemin looks agitated now, but he can't ignore the fact that he knows they feel the same. Him and Jisung. The two of them have been playing this game for a while and their friends have no option but to watch.

"It's your birthday."

"Isn't it better if you say it to me now than never?"

Jisung breathes out heavily. The rest of the people at the table continue to anticipate what's about to happen. Jungwoo has his brows pinch, Chenle and Jeno are leaning dangerously close to the two-tier cake at the center of the table. Donghyuck, on the other hand, is rolling his eyes as his patience starts to wear thin. 

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Jisung palms his face after uttering the words, and the rest sigh contentedly. "Oh, god. I'm so lame."

"No you're not!" It's Jaemin's turn to laugh, putting his hand around Jisung's waist to pull him closer. "And yes, I will be your boyfriend. I am your boyfriend now." 

"Oh, thank god." Chenle clasps his hands on both Jungwoo and Jeno's coat jacket. "I was beginning to feel nauseous because of the tension." 

Donghyuck snorts and mumbles something he can't comprehend, though it seems to be about him because Jisung starts laughing hysterically. 

-

He gets back to his place only to find Sungchan awkwardly standing in the living room. Chenle stares at him cautiously as he walks towards where he is. Putting down his bag on the couch, he gestures to them to sit. 

"What's up?" 

Sungchan mumbles a _right_ , shaking his head to focus himself. The taller quickly tells him what it's about. And it's about him moving into his brother's apartment. It shouldn't be a surprise to him that this will happen, yet Chenle feels the drop of his stomach for reasons unknown. Sungchan wasn't supposed to live in his place for long, moreover, at all. Upon finding a family member, he should understand that he'd want to live with them. 

His assistant must have mistook his look as something negative so he says, "I would still work in the office, if that's what you want. It's the only way I can give back from all the help you gave me."

In which Chenle replies, "It's your choice, Sungchan. You don't owe me anything." He nods and smiles, standing up to go to his room. 

The taller packed his things that night, and left before Chenle woke up. He later realizes that Sungchan didn't tell him where his brother lives. It's not like he would visit, he just wants to know. For stuff. 

-

Being with Sungchan at work is different when they go back to Chenle's apartment together. During the meetings and board briefings where Sungchan would be by his side becomes more of a luxury the more he thinks of it further. He can tell Sungchan became his friend from the way he feels whenever he's around. 

The thing is, it doesn't feel the same as before. He would always talk about work and non work related things with Sungchan casually when they got back to his place. There were more fun times with him because he lived with the taller. But now, he comes home to an empty apartment, which he had been used to before Sungchan arrived. 

Chenle isn't really sure why he's thinking about it as Sungchan briefs him about the upcoming inauguration in a month. The taller jots down points he's mentioned as he sits across Chenle's desk. The other continues to ignore his responsibility. 

"Chenle? Are you still listening?" 

When Chenle snaps out of his thoughts, he sees Sungchan smiling widely at him. "Uh, I think?"

Sungchan chuckles this time, closing the file folder on the table. "Okay, let's continue this later. You need to eat."

"Where should we go?" Chenle mutters casually, standing up from his seat to get his coat. 

"Oh, uh, I'm actually having lunch with Jaehyun."

"Oh." Chenle turns to look at Sungchan with a stiff smile. He mentally blames himself for getting used to eating lunch with his assistant that he forgets we don't exist anymore, at least sometimes it does, but with Jaehyun. "Yeah, okay. See you after lunch."   
  
  


**(2020, December 4 - Star Hotel and Resort, Daegu - 8:56pm )**

"It's supposed to be my day, all for me." Chenle spits out harshly, taking another shot of wine from his glass. Jeno pats his back lightly with a scowl on his face as he'd unofficially become the newly appointed director's babysitter for the night.

The others are there, too, Jaemin and Donghyuck. They have the same look on their faces as they see Chenle finish his second bottle of wine. Just like that. It's not like he has low tolerance over freaking wine, but on top of stress and another known factor they shouldn't speak of, Chenle is now drunk. 

It is supposed to be a day for him, and it is. It had been planned for more than a year. His official appointment as the company's director was held that afternoon, and they settled the after party at their hotel in Daegu in which they are in right now. Except Chenle isn't happy, he's not really overjoyed by the fact that he has to run a company with thousands of employees. But he really isn't happy. 

"He had a valid excuse, Chenle." Jeno deadpans, arm tired from patting the miserable guy. 

"Yeah, I mean, what is he supposed to do to let his brother carry all those furniture by himself?" Jaemin wonders, shoulders shrugging to emphasize his point as Chenle continues to ramble. 

"Well they can do it tomorrow, can't they? Why did he have to leave early?" Chenle pouts unconsciously; it's something his friends noticed when he gets drunk while upset. 

"Chenle, we're in Daegu. Do you honestly want him to go home late?" Donghyuck helps, pouring another glass and pushing it to Chenle. Jeno glares at him, warning him to stop giving their friend a drink. 

"I- No, but- He could've, Sungchan could've at least had dinner." Chenle sighs in defeat. He had no more to say for himself as he loathes there for reasons he knows of, but too afraid to voice out. Instead, he empties the glass again and tells Donghyuck to get him a new bottle of wine. 

"You wanna get drunk over your assistant going home early?" Jaemin says, amused. He has an eyebrow raised as he waits for Chenle's reply.

"Well, no. But-"

"But nothing." Jeno interrupts, stealing the glass of wine Donghyuck handed over to Chenle. "We understand that you've gotten used to his company. Let's just be happy for him, that him and his brother have moved to a bigger apartment, hm?" 

The only thing Chenle did was nod, and he was back to drinking his wine. The other three looked at each other worriedly. It's not a secret to them anymore, that after Sungchan moved out of their friend's apartment it feels like Chenle is missing something. Like a missing puzzle piece, as cliché as that would sound out loud.

He thought it's because of the friendship they made despite having different backgrounds, and coming from, well, different generations. He thought that it's because he could tell Sungchan his doubts and the taller would honestly comment about what he can do to stop doubting himself, that he can depend on the other. He thought more, and the conclusion he found was something that should've been obvious, yet it still surprised him. Maybe it's also the reason why he's drunk for his life right now. 

  
  
  


**(2021, February 14 - COEX Mall - 3:18pm )**

Sometimes he would ask himself if there's anything worth celebrating during Valentine's Day. You can give chocolates to people anytime you want; confessing your feelings is also up to you. Why did people make such a fuss over this date? It's not even a non-working holiday. Meaning, they still have work even with all the traffic jams and stalls selling flowers that would later wither all over the streets. The people at work won't stop asking each other if they have a date that night. 

Chenle realizes that work is pretty similar with school. It's just a bunch of grown ups whispering about their office crushes until someone takes one for the team and admits their feelings at the rooftop garden. Which is why he's happy he could get off work earlier than intended. Thanks to Sungchan for inviting him out. 

Truth be told, he didn't know Jaehyun's birthday is on the same day as the so-called holiday that he spite so much. He's the director of a multi-billion enterprise that creates various entertainment for the masses but he can still curse the holiday that makes the revenue triple the size each year, other than Christmas season. 

They stand inside a store dedicated to stuffed toys and other knick knacks; Sungchan strolls on his own and goes back to Chenle to ask if the thing he's picked is good enough for the people he'll be gifting it to. 

"These are nice," Sungchan jiggles a set of keychains in front of Chenle's face. "The puppy is for Jeno, and Jungwoo, the bunny is for Jaemin, hamster for Jisung – I'm still thinking if I should pick a bear or sun for Donghyuck. I'm not sure what to get Renjun." He looks around, not realizing Chenle is wondering, as he stares at the keychains, where his was. 

Sungchan is very nice, kind, and polite. He is also really attractive. For his age, which is as old as him, but he would later remember that Sungchan was born before his parents got married. Does it count though? Sungchan is still as young as him because of science. It's not like the taller likes him back or anything, but should he just say it? 

Many thoughts run on his mind when Sungchan pulls him into an aisle with animal plushies. "Do you like this dolphin plushie?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Great." Sungchan nods, grabbing the stuffed animal and heads to the counter, leaving Chenle standing there clueless. 

  
  
  


The driver stops in front of Sungchan's apartment. He smiles at the driver beside him and turns behind to thank Chenle for accompanying him to buy a gift for his brother. His gift is a brown coat jacket that Jaehyun has been eyeing for a while, Sungchan had told him when they enter the store. It's not expensive, but Jaehyun is just thrifty and thinks buying stuff for himself is a sin. 

As Sungchan steps out of the vehicle, Chenle later realizes that his assistant forgot to bring the dolphin stuffed toy with him. He quickly grabs it and exits the car to catch up with Sungchan. 

"Sungchan!" Chenle pants, handing out the toy when Sungchan turns to face him. "You forgot this."

"Oh, that's yours." 

"What?" Chenle continues to breathe heavily, it's not because of how far he'd walked. The distance between Sungchan and his car wasn't a lot to begin with. 

Sungchan laughs sheepishly, "I wasn't able to give you a gift on your birthday because I was on vacation leave. I'm sorry I don't know what you'd like--"

Chenle couldn't bear any longer, and Sungchan was speaking too much. So he strides forward, on his tippy toes, and shuts Sungchan's mouth with his own. The taller was immediately rendered speechless, and Chenle thinks his plan worked. 

Just then, Chenle realizes what he's doing and pulls back, eyes wide in shock. "God, I am so--"

Sungchan didn't wait for the apology, lifting Chenle with his unoccupied arm to seal their lips again, quicker. Their mouths collide, they kiss and kiss, until their breaths hitch. Pulling away, Chenle noticed that he's gripping Sungchan's hoodie too tight. He continues to do so as they lock eyes; Sungchan's eyes shine so bright, and Chenle thinks it's time.

"I like you." 

Sungchan smirks, leaning forward to give him a quick peck. "Really? I'm a lot older than you."

"Your years stuck inside the supply closet aren't counted." Chenle argues, eyes glistening with hope. 

"Okay well, that's good, 'cause I like you, too." Sungchan doesn't give him time to reply before he dives back for a kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you're still here can you guess who my nct bias it's just for fun no pressure ;(
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
